Bittersweet Romance
by Thefanfictionerz
Summary: Freddy and Foxy have always been neutral to each-other... but things have changed. Contains Freddy x Foxy in human form and Bonnie x Chica in human form.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: They are all HUMANS in this fanfiction. And when the Toy Animatronics come in, I'm acting out FNaF 2 as a sequel even though it's a prequel to me, but whatever.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is a family friendly pizzeria, but through-out the night, the animatronics roam and wander around the grounds to try to stuff you in a animatronic suit because they think you're an endoskeleton without its costume. However, on this night guard's shift, things get a little strange... Foxy peeked out of Pirate Cove's curtains. He stared at the stage, Freddy Fazbear was still on there. Foxy was about to go back into his solemn and quiet cove, when suddenly, Freddy started moving towards Pirate Cove, dodging from all the cameras sights. Foxy gulped, 'I probably shouldn't have stared for too long.' So, Foxy quickly went back behind Pirate Cove's curtains, afraid the bear was angry at him. However, Freddy silently slipped inside Pirate Cove without the pirate knowing.

"Hey, Foxy," Freddy said with a smile. "A-a-aye, what brings ye to Pirate Cove?", Foxy replied rapidly. "I just need business to be taken care of, specifically, with you," Freddy said with a smirk. "W-what do ye speak o-", Foxy said, but was interrupted with a sudden lock of lips with Freddy. Foxy blushed very hard. He pulled away from Freddy, as a thin trail of saliva left their mouths. "F-F-Freddy... why did you k-kiss me?", Foxy quietly said, blushing harder than before. "It's because I... love you Foxy. I was too shy to do it before, but I finally confessed my love to you," Freddy said, lightly blushing. Foxy couldn't believe it. 'He actually loves me,' Foxy thought happily. Foxy kissed Freddy on the mouth again, and they both played with each-other's tongues. The let go of their mouths again. Freddy sat Foxy down on the floor of Pirate Cove and Freddy put his legs near both sides of Foxy's torso. Freddy wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck and pulled in for a long, passionate kiss. They moaned in pleasure, enjoying the osculate.

Mike Schmidt was very terrified of the pizzeria until he heard weird sounds coming from Pirate Cove. "What the heck?", he said, confused. He wanted to leave his crummy office, but he was too scared. "Okay... it seriously sounds like someone's making out with someone at Pirate Cove... it's seriously freaking me out," Mike said under his breath. He checked his doorlight and surprisingly, Chica was there. "KLANG!" Mike slammed the door. "Phew, that seemed like a close one. I'm glad that this is my final night here," Mike said, looking at his watch. 6 A.M. He was finally allowed to go. "Woohoo!", Mike shouted while walking out of the pizzeria. Of course, no-one knew the animatronics were actually on roaming mode during the day as well. They just acted normal, and kept kids safe. Foxy was on roaming mode too, but he was too afraid to get out of Pirate Cove and risk getting humiliated.

"What the heck, Freddy just let that guy go easily, even though it was his 7th night here," Chica angrily spouted. "Yeah, what's the deal, Freddy!?", Bonnie shouted. "What the-?" Chica opened the curtains of Pirate Cove and found Freddy and Foxy kissing. "Oh my gosh, that is so kawaii!", Chica managed to say with all the squeakiness in her voice. "What's exactly going on here?", Bonnie asked. Freddy and Foxy stopped smooching, sat next to each-other, side-by-side, and looked at Bonnie. Foxy was blushing very hard, anyone could tell from a mile away that he was blushing. "W-well, Fr-", Foxy said, but was interrupted by Freddy, "Let me explain. I've kind of had this crush on Foxy all along, but decided to act now, and it turns out he loves me too, so... we're a kind of a couple now," Freddy responded in great detail. "Too. Much. Cuteness!", shouted Chica, smiling. "Well... I guess that's explainable. Come on Freddy, we need to get back to the stage, people will start coming in any minute now," Bonnie said respectfully. They got all in their positions, including Foxy. That's when managers and employees, along with some kids, rushed inside.

Foxy missed playing and having fun with kids. 'Argh... I'd like to have some fun with the kids one day...' Foxy thought sadly.

After a couple of weeks of being a couple with Freddy, something horrible happened. 'We're getting replaced. REPLACED. And I just know the cause...' Freddy thought. Freddy walked over to Pirate Cove without being noticed by the Manager and the new animatronics that were replacing them. "YOU," Freddy said angrily. "W-what's wrong, did I do s-something wrong?" Foxy said, worried. "Yes, YOU DID," Freddy said, livid, kicking Foxy near his torso and arms. He was getting bruises with each swift kick, Freddy even punched him in the jaw, Foxy started bleeding a bit from the mouth. "F-F-F-Freddy... P-please... stop..." Foxy said surprisingly, even with all his injuries. "Oh, that hurts, doesn't it?", Freddy said with a smirk. Foxy nodded slowly. Freddy then put one of his legs on Foxy's back, putting more pressure when each second passed by. "ARGHHHH-HE-HHH!", Foxy screamed in pain. He obviously wasn't a masochist, his screams bounced off the walls of the Pizzeria, but of course, the manager and the new employees obviously ignored it. Foxy coughed out some blood from his mouth. Freddy removed his foot from the poor fox's back, leaving Foxy shivering and whimpering in pain. When Freddy saw what he had done, he healed Foxy. (Yes, Freddy has healing powers) "I-I'm so sorry..." Freddy whispered into Foxy's furry ear. "I-It's okay, F-Freddy..." Foxy replied. The bear cradled himself and Foxy to sleep in Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

HUGE WARNING: LIGHT YAOI LEMON WILL BE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Foxy woke up in what seemed to be a nice, comfy, white sheeted bed in a cold room. 'This place looks like a hotel o' some sort, but where exactly be I?' Foxy thought curiously. The pirate lifted his head from a pillow and looked to his right. "I've seen you've awakened," Freddy said, smiling. "W-where we be?", Foxy asked. "We're in some renovated rooms in the back of the Pizzeria, we're going to stay here until further notice because we're currently being replaced," Freddy said, frowning a bit. "So, we're goin' t' be stayin' here... It seems like a really comfy place," Foxy replied while snuggling against Freddy's fit belly. "Yeah..." Freddy said while petting Foxy's back. Chica and Bonnie were happy that they were roommates together, and Chica was still fangirling over the fact how Freddy and Foxy were roommates, lovers and that they were so pleasant together. "Kawaii desu, ne?", Chica said. "Huh? What the heck does that mean?" Bonnie asked. "I said, It's cute, isn't it?", Chica answered. "Well, I guess so," Bonnie said. "So, you wanna play some video-games?", Bonnie asked. "Sure!", Chica replied, face gleaming with happiness.

Freddy stared at Foxy lustily. Foxy noticed while he was watching TV and so he said, "F-Freddy, why be you lookin' at me like t-that?", Foxy asked, blushing a bit. "Oh, nothing... it's just... I want some make-up sex," Freddy said while rubbing Foxy's soft shoulders. (Foxy didn't have his white shirt on) "F-Freddy... Alstarboard*, we'll do it after I eat me light breakfast," Foxy responded, blushing, with a light sigh at the end. "Thank you," Freddy responded with ardor. Foxy ate his cereal quicker than he thought, he went to the kitchen, cleaned the bowl, and went back to the bed. "So... Are you ready?", Freddy asked, with concupiscence. "I-I guess so...", Foxy replied. "Well then, let's get started," Freddy said, on top of Foxy, and canoodled him. Freddy gently sucked Foxy's bottom lip and made Foxy moan with delight. Freddy then stopped kissing. "H-huh?", Foxy muttered. But Freddy knew what he was doing. When Foxy's mouth was open, he kissed him again, except now, gently grabbing his tongue with his teeth. They both moaned in glee, doing this for a while. Freddy pulled away from Foxy's mouth and started gently sucking on Foxy's neck. This started to titillate both of them. Freddy stopped sucking on his neck and instead, started to kiss Foxy's forehead, then went down to the lips, and then went down to Foxy's arms and hands. Foxy knew Freddy was teasing him, so he impatiently whined, "F-Freddy..." Freddy continued to tease Foxy two more times until they both couldn't take it anymore, they were both turned on, MASSIVELY. They both had boners, as well.

The new animatronics were trying to go after the new security guard, but they just kept hearing these weird noises coming from the back of the Pizzeria. "I'm going to go check it out," Toy Chica said. "Then I'm coming with you," Toy Bonnie quietly said. "Fine then, I'm going with you as well," Toy Freddy said. "Count me in as well!", Mangle said. "Alright, let's go," Toy Chica said, quietly tiptoeing and dodging the cameras sights. The whole group of "Toy" animatronics finally reached the back of the Pizzeria, where the noise was coming from the first door in the hallway. "Let's just peek inside," Mangle whispered. "It sounds like... moaning," Toy Bonnie whispered. Toy Chica slowly opened a bit of the door so they could at least see a little bit of what was happening. "Holy cake, that is HOT," Toy Chica whispered, blushing, seeing Freddy and Foxy making out. "Inde-e-d," Mangle whispered in reply. As soon as Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie wanted to leave, Toy Chica and Mangle forced them to stay. 'Even though that sounds kind of hot... just no,' Toy Freddy thought. "I can't believe they're making us stay here... this is unbelievable," Toy Bonnie grouchily whispered. "SHH!", Toy Chica and Mangle whispered at the same time, hoping to quiet them down.

HUGE WARNING: LIGHT YAOI LEMON WILL BE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, ONCE AGAIN!

Freddy took off Foxy's pants, belt, and boxers. (Foxy already had his pirate boots off) Naked Foxy then untied Freddy's Black bow-tie, unbuttoned his shirt, took off his pants, and took off his boxers as well. Freddy was still over Foxy, and they still both had boners, so, Freddy started rubbing Foxy's manhood, and started sucking it. This gave deep contentment to Foxy, as he moaned with elation. Toy Chica was about to have a nosebleed because of the hotness that was going on, but she decided to hold it in and still watch. Finally, Foxy climaxed and moaned softly, "AHHHhhhh..." Freddy swallowed his climax and said, "You taste delicious." Now, Foxy was paying back Freddy by sucking HIS manhood. Freddy moaned with jubilation. Even though Foxy couldn't go so far sucking, Freddy helped him by slowly pushing his head further, helping the fox get used to the length. After a while, Freddy climaxed as well, and Foxy swallowed. 'He tastes fantastic,' Foxy thought. "Y-You taste heavenly," said Foxy, blushing. "Thank you," Freddy said, kissing Foxy on the hand. "Now are you sure you're ready?", Freddy asked. "A-Aye, give it t' me, F-Freddy...", Foxy answered with euphoria, wagging his fox tail. Freddy opened his left drawer and took out lubricant. He squeezed a small quarter of it onto his hand and went back to Foxy, who was still DEEPLY horny. So was Freddy. Freddy slowly pushed in his index finger into Foxy's anus.

"Hhhh," Foxy moaned in pain and pleasure. Toy Chica and Mangle couldn't help but actually nosebleed. It was WAYYY too much hotness. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie remained quiet, for they wished they were not there anymore. Freddy then inserted his middle finger in as well. "Aaahh," Foxy moaned in pain and elation. Freddy started stretching out his anus by doing motions like a scissor would do if it were cutting something. Foxy kept moaning, and Freddy added a finger, making Foxy moan even more in pain and joy. Freddy stopped and took out his 3 fingers. This made Foxy moan in disappointment. Freddy wiped off his fingers with a paper towel and threw it in the trash. They were both fully erect and throbbing. Freddy then put on another quarter of the lubricant and rubbed it on his manhood. Freddy got on top of Foxy and put his manhood right above Foxy's anus. "Ready?", Freddy asked Foxy. "I-I'm ready... Just please go soft on me," Foxy answered, putting his hands on Freddy's shoulders. "Heh, can't promise you that, but I'll try," Freddy replied with a reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright. And because that was the moment Toy Chica and Mangle were waiting for, and they got wet.

Freddy pushed his manhood all the way in, very fast. "HHHHAAhhhh!", Foxy moaned in pain and rapture. "S-So. CUTE!", Mangle whispered. Freddy kept thrusting in and out again, making Foxy moan, he was in deep pleasure. Both of their animal tails starting slowly wagging, their animal ears tips flopping forward. Foxy hung on to the bed's covers, since there wasn't a blanket on the bed, it was only logical to hang onto that because the sex was becoming more intense. "Hhhh- F-Faster a-and Hhh-h-harder...", Foxy groaned, in ecstasy. "Aaaa-as you s-say so," Freddy replied and complied with Foxy's wishes. Both Freddy and Foxy were now moaning in pleasure, it felt so good for them. After a short while of thrusting, Foxy had an orgasm. It fell on both of their faces, and they both licked it off where ever they could. Freddy even licked some off of Foxy's fit chest. "F-Freddy..." Foxy moaned. After a while of hearing Foxy's moans, Freddy ejaculated inside of him. Estimated, this was about 1 hour and 40 minutes of sex, just without a LOT of detail. Freddy took out his manhood and they both panted of exhaustion and lust. Semen also started dripping out of Foxy's anus, but they didn't care. The couple had a bit of French kissing and snuggling, until Toy Chica and Mangle had accidentally fallen through the door because Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy accidentally nudged them hard. (They were kind of half-asleep)

Both Freddy and Foxy were surprised and frustrated. However, Foxy took the blanket from the cold hard-wood floor, covered himself, and shoved his face in his pillow. He couldn't believe that they were being watched while they were doing it. WATCHED. 'I just want t' cry into me pillow right now,' Foxy thought, embarrassed and blushing. "W-What are you doing here?", Freddy asked sternly, covering himself with a nearby towel. (Freddy and Foxy both had their own private bathrooms) "Heh, you see-", Toy Chica was about to explain, but was interrupted by Freddy respectfully saying, "Please get out." Toy Chica and Mangle scrambled out of the room, afraid. They closed the door on their way out, woke up Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, and ran back to their positions. Freddy calmed down Foxy by saying, "It's okay," and kissed him on his lower side of his jaw where his neck met his jaw. Foxy snuggled with Freddy, put his head on Freddy's lower chest area, and fell asleep watching TV with Freddy.

*Alstarboard - Means "alright"


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Stuff happens, LIGHT LEMON, once again. I swear, next chapter will not contain any lemon.

Foxy stirred from his deep and pleasant slumber, and was a little surprised that Freddy was still sleeping. Freddy had both of his arms around Foxy's torso, snuggling him near Freddy as if he was his teddy bear. Foxy tried to grab the TV remote, but it was just one millimeter away. (Freddy's arms were holding him in place) Foxy's struggle of trying to grab the TV remote soon led to the awakening of Freddy. "Hhhhhh-ahh," Freddy groaned, stretching his arms. Foxy didn't really care that his rear was a bit sore from the sex, he just continued his day normally. Anyways, Foxy successfully got the remote and turned on the TV. 'Crap, it's currently updatin' stuff,' Foxy thought, sadly. Without warning, Foxy quickly kissed the back of one of Freddy's hands and walked to his private bathroom. However, Foxy didn't know Freddy followed him to his washroom. "BOO!", Freddy jokingly shouted. Foxy jumped in surprise and said, "AH! Ye nearly gave me a heart attack..." "Heh," Freddy mumbled with a smirk on his face. "Anyways, what be you doin' here?", Foxy asked, and then brushed his teeth. "Well... I just want to take a shower with you," Freddy answered. "Okay. That's fine with me, I guess," Foxy replies, walking into his double shower headed shower. Freddy followed him, closed the clear shower door, turned around so he was back-to-back with Foxy, and turned on his shower head. Foxy turned on his shower head as well, already dousing his short pirate locks. Freddy took a glimpse of Foxy and thought he looked sexy. Freddy couldn't help it, he rubbed soap on Foxy's naked body. "T-Thanks," Foxy said, blushing, now putting shampoo in his hair. Freddy didn't stop just putting soap on Foxy's chest, he went to his back, to legs, and finally, to his private parts.

LIGHT LEMON WARNING!

Freddy kept rubbing on Foxy's manhood, and it was for one reason; to tease him. "Hhhh- F-Freddy..." Foxy moaned. However, Freddy suddenly stopped. 'I want to see how horny he'll get by the end of the day... I doubt he's going to howl, but whatever,' Freddy thought with a smug look on his face. Foxy restrained himself by begging Freddy to finish him off, but he didn't want to sound hopeless. Freddy finished washing his hair and started drying off. He went out of the bathroom to get his hairdryer, and returned. "WHOOSH!" Freddy easily dried his hair and used some hair gel to keep it looking good. Freddy got his toothbrush from his bathroom and started brushing his pearly white teeth while Foxy dried himself off and used his own hair dryer and gel to perfect his wild, yet, well-kept hair. Suddenly, there were swift and loud knocks on the door. "Who is it?", Freddy shouted. "It's me, Chica, you're late for the business meeting!", Chica worriedly answered. "Oh, SHOOT! I forgot about it," Freddy said, face-palming himself. "Thanks, Chica!", Freddy shouted back while putting on a new pair of clothes from his closet. "No problem-o!", Chica replied, leaving the front door of Freddy and Foxy's room. "I'll see you later, hun!", Freddy said to Foxy, holding a suitcase, and left the room. Foxy put on a new pair of clothes as well. He sighed. 'I just can't stop thinkin' about what happened in t' shower... It's gettin' me more aroused by t' minute,' Foxy thought. Foxy put on his boots and put on his belt. "Maybe if I go and hang out with Bonnie and Chica, it'll get off o' me mind," Foxy softly said, leaving the clean room.

The light lemon has ended

Foxy stood outside Bonnie and Chica's room. Foxy knocked on the door and it sounded like this: "KNOCK-ITY, KNOCK KNOCK." "Who's there?", Chica asked. "It's me, Foxy," Foxy answered. "Hi there, Foxy! What brings you here?", Chica replied. "Erm, I-I've just been a bit lonely since Freddy left, so, maybe ol' Capt'n Foxy could hang out with you until he returns?", Foxy responded. "Sure! Come on in!", Chica said, opening the door. "Oh, hey Foxy," Bonnie said while playing a video-game. "So... I heard what was happening last night in YOUR room," Chica blurted. Foxy blushed. "Did you enjoy it?" Chica asked with a smile on her face and raising one of her eyebrows. "Y-Yes, I did," Foxy responded, still blushing. "I could tell by your moans, y'know," Chica said. "Chiiiiicaaaa...", Foxy groaned, embarrassed. "I bet you came over here to get something off your mind... Oh, Oh! I know this one! It's because you're horny, aren't you?" Chica said. Foxy deeply blushed. "O-O' c-course not...", Foxy replied, but knew he was lying. "Heh, I can tell I got that question right by the look of your face," Chica said, teasing. Foxy sat in silence, blushing, and was looking at the floor. Chica put her hand on Foxy's tense shoulder. "It's okay, you can tell me anything," Chica assuringly said, looking at Foxy's face. "B-But if I talk about it or think about it anymore, it goin' t' get me more aroused," Foxy replied. "Alrighty then, how about we play some video-games with Bonnie?", Chica asked. "Okay," Foxy answered. Foxy sat next to Bonnie on Bonnie's left and Chica sat next to Bonnie in the opposite direction. "So, you're seriously lascivious? Wow, never thought that'd happen to YOU," Bonnie whispered to Foxy. "Shut up," Foxy said, blushing. "So, what game are we playing, Bonnie?", Chica asked happily. "Street Fighter 2!", Bonnie nerdily shouted with glee.

"Sorry I'm late," Freddy said. "No problem, the store manager is running late anyways," Toy Freddy replied. The two waited for a couple of minutes and then the manager arrived. "Late as usual, I see?", Toy Freddy remarked. "Yeah, traffic jams always get me when I try to travel here," Chris (The manager) replied sincerely. "So, I've got good news," Chris stated. "Go on," Freddy said. "Well, the company has a deal; If any of the new animatronics are injured or request another stage partner, you old animatronics can join them and we SHOULD at least bounce up the profits majorly," Chris declared. "To seal the deal, all you two have to do is sign here and here," Chris noted. Both Toy Freddy and Freddy signed at the blanks on the sheet of paper. "Also, we got 2 new animatronics shipped in, we don't even know how we got them because we didn't order them, but let me show them to you," Chris said. He took out a music box, a creepy looking boy with a sign that said "Balloons" and while holding balloons. Chris turned on the music box and didn't wind it. After a while of waiting, a "pop goes the weasel" tune played and the animatronic came out, it looked like a puppet. "I think we should only use the balloon boy to sell balloons and we could give the puppet to one of your animatronics that like him," Chris opined. "I agree, the puppet looks like he could scare kids away," Freddy assumed. "Do you approve of this decision, Toy Freddy?", Chris asked. "Yes, I do," Toy Freddy replied. After a couple of hours of discussing typical business stuff, the meeting was finally over. "...Then this meeting is adjourned, I'll see you guys next week," Chris stated as he left the Pizzeria. "So... I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I heard what my co-workers had done, so we made a "Sorry" cake for you," Toy Freddy blurted as he took out a red-velvet cake out of his bag. "Oh... Thanks," Freddy replied, taking the cake. "I could properly introduce my co-workers to you while we set up the new animatronic and give away the marionette," Toy Freddy suggested. "Sure, I have all the time in the world," Freddy smirked, thinking about how Foxy might be acting right now.

"Dang it!", Foxy shouted for being beat by Bonnie 10 times IN A ROW. 'This isn't helpin' me get it off me mind,' Foxy thought, blushing. "Has it got off your mind now?", Chica asked, smiling a bit. "Nope," Foxy sighed, still blushing. "I'll see you guys later. I'm goin' t' try t' handle this on me own, but thanks for tryin' t' help," Foxy quietly said, reaching for the door. "Okay! See ya later!", Chica replied. Foxy sighed while closing the door to Chica and Bonnie's room. 'It just keeps comin' aft t' me head... those lustful blue eyes on t' reflection o' a metal part in t' shower... it just keeps remindin' me o' what we did earlier today,' Foxy thought, aroused. The red-orange fox opened his room which belonged to him and Freddy and he plopped down on the cold mattress. "I just can't stop the fire down below," Foxy groaned softly. 'Let me try t' watch TV t' at least get t' thought a bit out o' me mind,' Foxy thought desperately. Meanwhile, Toy Freddy and Freddy were setting up Balloon Boy as Toy Freddy talked to him. "Finally, the young lady over there is "Toy" Chica, she loves partying and occasionally cooks," Toy Freddy said as he was finishing setting up wires and cords. "Done," Toy Freddy said. "So, I didn't know about Toy Bonnie yet, but at least I recognize Toy Chica and Mangle," Freddy replied. "All we have left to do is give this jack-in-the-box to someone," Toy Freddy said. Freddy thought for a second. "How about we give it to Toy Bonnie?", Freddy asked. "Okay!", Toy Freddy answered with a smile. "Hey, Toy Bonnie! I have a gift for you!", Freddy said, holding out the small jack-in-the-box. (The animatronic box was turned off) "Oooh! Thank you!", Toy Bonnie said while clutching the jack-in-the-box in hand. "No problem," Freddy replied. "I'll see you around, Toy Freddy," Freddy blurted, straightening his bow-tie and hat, leaving to the room he shared with Foxy.

LIGHT LEMON WARNING!

Freddy opened the door to the room whom he shared with Foxy. "So... Did ya miss me?~", Freddy remarked. Foxy whined like an animal while blushing profoundly. He looked extremely hot and bothered, his hair was tousled up more than usual. Freddy was surprised, he thought he would never see him like this. Foxy's begging and desperate expression just aroused Freddy. He just didn't know why. "Alright, alright, I'll satisfy you," Freddy said with a conceited look on his face while removing the fox's shirt, and making him lie down on his stomach. "A-Aahhh," Foxy softly moaned as Freddy started kissing from the back of his neck, all the way down to his back while he softly licked and breathed where he had kissed Foxy before. Shivers of pleasure ran down Foxy's spine, he was clearly enjoying what Freddy was doing. Freddy did this a couple more times before he stopped and started kissing Foxy's neck, softly licking the spot after he kissed him seductively. He then started working his way up to Foxy's right Fox ear. (Of course, he skipped the hair that was under the ear) Freddy then worked his way back down and to Foxy's collarbone. While Freddy did that a couple of more times, it earned him some alluring moans from Foxy, who was getting more and more aroused than he already was. Freddy finally stopped kissing Foxy, picked up Foxy, and made him stand up. Foxy stood in silence, with no questions asked. Freddy got down on one knee and kissed the bottom of Foxy's belly. Foxy blushed a bit more. Freddy passionately kissed the bottom of Foxy's belly again, still on one knee, but instead, started pulling down Foxy's boots, pants, boxers, and went behind Foxy to start stroking his manhood.

"Hhhh-F-Freddy...", Foxy moaned. Freddy was stroking his manhood VERY SLOWLY to soothe Foxy from the overflow of arousal he had the whole day. Foxy noticed this and sighed with desperation. "Let me hear more of that beautiful voice, darlin'. Beg for me," Freddy cooed passionately. Foxy blushed deeply and groaned sexily, "F-Freddy, p-please let me c-climax..." "Alright, here we go," Freddy irresistibly answered. Since Foxy's manhood was softened up, when Freddy started stroking it faster, he already was about to reach his peak. Just to experiment with Foxy, Freddy flicked his manhood's head. "HHH-H-Aaa!", Foxy yelped with shock. "I see you're delicate there," Freddy simpered. Since Freddy's little "experiment" worked, he started fondling Foxy's manhood's head gently. This granted Freddy a lot of moans from Foxy. After a short while of doing that, Foxy finally ejaculated and moaned, "F-FRE-DDY-Y-yy!" Freddy couldn't help but get a little horny each time Foxy let out amorous moans. Freddy licked off a bit of Foxy's semen he had on his hand, and surprisingly put a bit of Foxy's own cum in his mouth. "How does it taste?", Freddy asked. Foxy blushed. "G-Good," Foxy answered softly. Foxy was back to normal and tired, so, Freddy put on Foxy's clothes back on Foxy. To satisfy Freddy's horniness, Foxy kissed him lovingly and they played with each-other's mouths for a while. Finally, the couple plopped on the bed and covered themselves with the bed's blanket. "G'night, Freddy," Foxy whispered before falling sleeping. "Good night, my Darlin' fox," Freddy said with a smile before falling asleep along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Finally some Bonnie x Chica up in here. (yes, I read the only review/suggestion) I don't know if I should make some Bonnie x Chica lemon, but if you want the Bonnie x Chica lemon, review, voting whether or not you want it. So, without further ado, enjoy!

Meanwhile, in Bonnie and Chica's room...

Chica lovingly snuggled with Bonnie and gave him a quick peck on his torso. Bonnie noticed this and hugged Chica affectionately, while giving her a heartfelt kiss on the mouth. "Mmmph," Chica moaned, inside of Bonnie's warm mouth. Bonnie was about to place one of his hands on Chica's (face) cheeks, but Chica started slowly and lightly sucking each of Bonnie's fingers. Bonnie moaned a few short times, and proceeded to lightly pet Chica's hair with his other hand. They then snuggled a bit shortly after. Bonnie surprised Chica by nipping her on the shoulder. "B-Bonnie...", Chica said, slightly moaning. "Aw, come on, I can't show my intimacy with you?", Bonnie murmured, stroking Chica's left shoulder. "Y-you can, it's just th-", Chica was interrupted by Bonnie's lips touching hers. Chica flipped Bonnie, Chica being on top of him. "You're just so d-damn romantic, TOO much at times, and I don't even know how's that possible," Chica continued, with a hidden desire twinkling in her violet eyes. "Aww, you flatter me," Bonnie replied, jokingly batting his eyelashes. They both chuckled. Chica is Bonnie's peanut butter and Bonnie is Chica's jelly. They were like two peas in a pod, and etcetera. "Wanna practice your cooking skills?", Chica asked innocently. "Alright, even though you know I suck at cooking," Bonnie replied, gently kissing her on the hand. Meanwhile, with Toy Bonnie... The light blue rabbit gently placed the jack-in-the-box on the floor of his own private room. "I wonder what is its name?", Toy Bonnie wondered, turning on the jack-in-the-box. 'I remember Toy Freddy told me how it works, don't wind it up at all after you turn it on, and just wait, and be patient,' Toy Bonnie thought. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a pop goes the weasel tune played repeatedly a couple of times, and what SEEMED to be a small puppet head slightly popped out of the box, peeking hesitantly.

"Aww, come on, don't be afraid," Toy Bonnie said with an amiable tone, putting out his animatronic hand so the marionette could shake it as if to say "nice to meet you". The what seemed to be a small puppet right now, rose up further in his "small" music box, showing his face further, and showing a bit of its torso and arms. It was smiling. The puppet had its eyes closed, yet, could still manage to perfectly shake Toy Bonnie's hand. "So, what's your past?", Toy Bonnie asked curiously. No answer. The puppet pointed to its mouth with a skinny arm and nodded its head sideways as if to say "no". "Can't speak, huh?", Toy Bonnie said. The puppet nodded "yes". Toy Bonnie got a piece of paper and a frail pencil. He slowly handed the two items to the puppet. It clasped the pencil and began to steadily write on the blank piece of paper neatly in divine cursive. After it was done, it turned the paper in Toy Bonnie's direction so he could read it. "I cannot say, for it is a dark secret, I cannot just simply break a forbidden contract so quickly," Bonnie whispered to himself, reading the text the puppet had written. "Okay, then let's change the subject," Toy Bonnie said. The puppet nodded. "What do you like doing?", Toy Bonnie inquired. The marionette took the paper and wrote its answer. It turned the paper back in Toy Bonnie's direction once again. "I like entertaining, it makes me so glad to make children smile. I used to do it, but not anymore," Toy Bonnie softly mumbled, reading more of the puppet's handwriting. Toy Bonnie was about to ask another question, but realized it might not want to say anything more than that, for it may lead into its "dark" past. "Y'know, I could lead some kids near you tomorrow and you could entertain them, just for fun," Toy Bonnie said with a jolly smile on his face. The marionette opened his left eye with a look that said "really?" Toy Bonnie nodded. (still not showing the rest of the body below its upper torso) The puppet closed its eye that was once open, smiled, and cheerfully hopped in its music box.

Freddy and Foxy were still in their room, awake and eating some of the delicious red-velvet cake they got as a present. Freddy looked into Foxy's bright yellow eyes. The eyes looked similarly like the sun, shining bright, and burning with fiery passion, yet, with some shy insecurities hidden deep inside. Foxy looked deep into Freddy's dazzling blue eyes. Freddy's eyes shined like the dark blue ocean's waves getting hit by beautiful sun rays, gleaming in the daytime, and still looking wonderful at night-time. Foxy pondered if he held any secrets hidden in those handsome cobalt eyes. "Mmmm," Foxy moaned as Freddy scooped a bit of the soft cake and gently put it in his mouth. It melted almost instantly in Foxy's mouth, it was probably premium quality cake. "Enjoying the cake, darlin'?", Freddy uttered with a smirk on his face. "W-Why, o' course, you knuckle-head," Foxy replied, nudging Freddy with his elbow. Freddy then noticed something weird. "You've been losing a bit of your pirate accent recently, Foxy," Freddy said with a worrisome look on his face. "Are you ok?", Freddy asked, stroking one of his thumbs on Foxy's left (face) cheek. Foxy's eyes widened, as he was right, he was losing his pirate accent slowly. Foxy opened his mouth to say something in reply, but he wouldn't dare to lie to his partner, so he closed it again and sighed. "Aye, it's true, somethin' wrong be happenin' t' me," Foxy answered. "Tell me what's wrong," Freddy said, stroking Foxy's hair. Foxy was about to answer, but pain suddenly jolted and spread all across his body, mostly on his head. "ARGGHHH!", Foxy yelled in agony, clutching both sides of his head. What Foxy saw was truly frightening. It was as if he wasn't in his room anymore, and just in an alternate dimension. Foxy was at the beginning of the west hallway of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It was pitch black, he couldn't see really good, even though his eyes were MADE for sight, especially in the dark. It was as if the dark he was stuck in wasn't a normal darkness, soul wrenching hellish darkness that can scare you to the core. It was then, that there was a faint light at the end of that hallway. Foxy couldn't believe his eyes. It was Golden Freddy.

"W-W-What's wrong F-Foxy? A-Are you s-s-scared?", Golden Freddy asked in a hoarse tone, his head was slanted as if someone snapped his neck. Foxy's eyes widened and he gasped, "Y-you," softly. Foxy stepped backwards slowly, but failed. There was no more open space behind him like when it was a normal hallway, instead, there was a strange barrier not allowing him to leave. The pirate's fox ears went downward, toward the back of his head, showing that he was afraid and in discomfort. Golden Freddy started to proceed toward Foxy slowly, with a small grin on his face. Foxy whined, he tried to go past the barrier, but it was useless. There was no escape. Foxy stared at the floor, counting how many more footsteps it would take for Golden Freddy to be dangerously close to him. 5... 3... 1... he was now right in front of the frightened pirate. The golden bear human put his left hand near Foxy's (Foxy's right) right side of his torso and positioned his right hand's index finger on Foxy's chin, forcing the fox to look at the bear. "N-N-Now, you didn't d-dare to t-t-try to t-tell anyone t-that I-I-I've been tortur-r-ring you, righ-h-ht?", Golden Freddy asked, with an evil grin on his face. "N-N-No," Foxy replied quietly, knowing that the bear knew he was lying straight to his face. "T-T-Tsk, Ts-sk, Tsk-k-k... Foxy, yo-ou should-d-d kn-now bet-t-ter tha-a-n just pre-e-vari-i-icat-ing straight to m-my fac-c-ce," Golden Freddy scolded with still a smile on his face, putting his right hand now on Foxy's (face) cheek. "Y-Y-You kno-o-w wh-h-at that-t me-e-eans," Golden Freddy uttered softly into Foxy's ear. "N-No... please don't do this t' me again," Foxy whimpered, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes. The fox knew what was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be pretty. "M-M-Maybe if-f yo-ou b-beg for-r me mor-r-re, I-I'll go-o eas-s-sier o-on you-u," Golden Freddy mentioned, enjoying the small tears that were already slowly running down the fox's cheeks.

"P-Please... I don't want t' be hurt any more than I be now... Just please stop," Foxy begged with sincerity. Golden Freddy smirked with an even bigger smile than he had. "I-I feel-l-l gener-rou-u-s tod-day-y, s-so I gu-uess I'll to-one down th-he pai-i-in a bi-it," Golden Freddy replied, satisfied. The golden bear rolled up his wrinkly and a bit torn up sleeves and he punched the Fox on his belly. You'd usually think this was a normal punch; but no, it was an unearthly punch, feeling as the attacker had knives stabbing you, feeling as deathly poison was slowly overtaking your body to feel the whole area exploding in pain, as if it had been exploded with dynamite or a powerful explosive. The pain was unbearable for the poor pirate. "AHRGHH!", Foxy screamed, he was suffering. Golden Freddy's kicks were swift and deadly. The kicks felt as if swords were slowly slicing through the area where the kick happened, it felt as if the area that was kicked was stuck with sharp bear traps, piercing through painfully. And no matter what, you could not stop the pain. Even if you desired the suffering to stop, it wouldn't. Foxy was crying, and shaking in fear. Even though it didn't look like he was brutally injured, the feelings he was feeling contradicted that foolish thought. Foxy's screams barely faltered and continued going on for a short while. Golden Freddy stopped, staring at the fox human who was whimpering with fear, waiting for the next blow and admiring him as if he was a beautiful work of art he had just created. "M-m-my wor-rk here i-i-is don-n-ne," Golden Freddy said, disappearing with that cruel smirk left on his face. Foxy opened his eyes in that painful hallucination. He could feel all the pain even though it wasn't actually happening to his physical self. Foxy finally woke up from the horrible hallucination. "F-FOXY!", Freddy blurted, hugging the shivering fox. "A-Are you ok? What happened?", Freddy asked, worried. Foxy hesitated, but finally muttered two words, "G-Golden F-Freddy..." Freddy's face grew more concerned as he heard those two words. "Tell me EVERYTHING that happened," Freddy ordered.

Bonnie and Chica heard screaming a while ago, so they stopped what they were doing and checked out the source of who made that scream. The made no comments whatsoever, they just heard soft crying and they figured out it was from Freddy and Foxy's room. They didn't mean to barge in, but they opened the door without knocking. "What's going on here?", Chica asked anxiously. Freddy took off his hat and was holding it in his hand. "Golden Freddy's back," Freddy replied solemnly. Bonnie's crimson eyes grew smaller. "W-WHAT!?", Bonnie said, paralyzed from fear. "N-No way...", Chica blurted softly, holding one of her hands to her chest. "Now, now, calm down everybody, let's just take a deep breath," Freddy suggested. Everyone breathed in. Everyone exhaled. "So, what are we going to do?", Chica asked seriously. "Yeah, we ARE we going to do? I really would rather not see him torturing me and feeling the pain in my dreams," Bonnie remarked with a slight frown on his face. Freddy shook his head. "There's nothing we can do but wait. If we confront him any further, it will just make the sticky situation we are in worse," Freddy answered, putting his hat back on. "B-BU-", Bonnie was interrupted by Chica, "No 'buts' Bonnie, it's for everyone's safety, for pete's sake!" Chica pouted a little bit, causing Bonnie to submit to her order. "T' situation be settled then," Foxy quietly said. (Except Foxy) Everyone nodded in agreement. The yellow haired chicken human and the purple haired bunny human walked out of the room silently. Freddy hugged Foxy. "Are you sure you're ok?", Freddy asked, frowning. Foxy pulled away from the hug. "Aye, I'm fine," Foxy replied, kissing Freddy. They both pulled away from the osculate and smiled. The cute couple played some board games and ate the red-velvet cake as they played. It seemed they were trying ignore the fact that everyone's in danger, instead, exchanging it with short peaceful moments, even though it probably wouldn't last too long.

Toy Bonnie had fallen asleep, forgetting to turn off the music box. However, the puppet wasn't going to do any vile business yet. He was just going to explore the place. What had once seemed to be a small puppet soon turned into a bigger marionette, about the size of a human, while it was exiting its rather small music box. It walked around stealthily, its eyes still closed. The puppet walked around perfectly with both of its eyes closed, it's like as if it had a third hidden eye, guiding the mysterious being. It stopped when it saw a place called "Prize Corner". The puppet stroked the walls of that room with its rather sharp fingers. 'This is where I wish to be,' The marionette thought, looking at the room as if it was the most perfect place it had ever been in its life. It played around in the room for a little while when finally, it had noticed the "Game Area" room. It stepped slowly toward Balloon Boy, who was currently shut off. The marionette smiled a bit bigger than before. It knew itself was recently shipped in with the "Balloon Boy". 'The animatronics here are nice, and that's SUCH a shame, I thought they'd be darker, or scarier,' The puppet thought. It shrugged to itself and moved around the pizzeria for a while until it got tired. The marionette returned to its normal size and went back into its music box. Surprisingly, it didn't know much about Golden Freddy. The puppet had only heard anything about him very rarely, still very curious who this mysterious animatronic was. It thought about meeting the other strange creature, and getting to know if Golden Freddy was evil or not.


End file.
